


Sleep, Warm

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander is cold. Camilla can't sleep.





	Sleep, Warm

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, Sept 1/Never say never again. 
> 
> (minor revisions since)

Xander reached for the dagger he kept beneath his pillow when he heard the door, though a moment later he was sure his visitor was no assassin. 

"Are you awake, dearest Xander?" 

Camilla was beside him on the bed before he could reply. He hadn't been awake, but he was now. 

"What do you need?" Xander asked softly. He shifted and reached to pull her close. There was almost no light, but he could tell what she was wearing by the amount of skin he felt. Hopefully she'd simply left her robe in one of his outer rooms. No matter how late it was, someone had to have seen her. 

He suspected that Camilla really didn't care. Not when... Not when they'd lost Corrin to Hoshido and everything that had happened since. 

"I don't know," Camilla replied as she pushed herself against him. "I need something. I can't sleep. I'm just too upset." 

Xander held in a sigh. There were all sorts of things to help Camilla sleep, all of which didn't involve him. If she'd just come out and say it, then...

"We're all upset." 

"I know, I just..." Camilla shifted just a bit in his arms and kissed his neck. "I need you to comfort me. Please."

The last dregs of sleep sloughed off him with amazing speed as she shifted a bit more and then tangled a hand up into his hair as she just kissed just below his ear. 

"Camilla, we--" They'd promised to stop doing this kind of thing. They'd never been found out, and it had been an impressive means of release for them both, but... 

It didn't really matter, did it? Either of them could die at any point. 

"Please, my dearest Xander," Camilla whispered. 

She had to already know that he wasn't going to refuse her. He never did, even if they ended with promises that they were finished, it had been the last time, and... 

He guided her on top of him, blankets still between their bodies, and let her lean to kiss his mouth. It was tempting to want to light a lantern, to see her hair falling over them both, but it was better to keep this dark and try for quiet. She nibbled at his lips, licking their outline before kissing him deeply and hard. He moaned at her tongue against his and except for the fact that there were too many blankets and they were wearing too much clothing and he knew Camilla wanted more, Xander would happily have just kissed her all night. Camilla lingered, however, teasing out each kiss, breaking just long enough to lay a quick kiss elsewhere on Xander- his cheek, neck, ear- before going back to his mouth and gods, each motion of her tongue felt like an obscene promise. 

"Camilla..."

"You're the one with so many blankets," she replied as she pulled back enough to help push them down and away. "Were you cold?"

"Yes," Xander admitted. Or at least wanted to be wrapped up and warm anyway. He was warm enough now. Hot. Too hot. 

"I'll have to come warm you up more often." Camilla crawled up onto him again and shifted to perfectly straddle his hips and his erection. Xander gasped and reached to pull her to him, or pull away the thin, silky nightgown she was wearing, or something. Whatever Camilla wanted- that's what was going to happen. 

She leaned to kiss him again and Xander reached down for the hem of her nightgown. 

"I might get cold without it," Camilla teased before leaning back to pull it off entirely. "You'll have to keep me warm."

"Always." Even when he'd sworn they wouldn't do this again, Xander knew better. He'd do it again and again. 

She made short work of his own sleeping attire and it was thrown off the bed in some direction or other. It no longer mattered- not when Camilla stroked the length of his bare erection and then dipped down to kiss the tip. He no longer felt merely hot, but entirely on fire. 

Xander moaned again as Camilla took more of him into her mouth and started to suck on him. He wanted to touch her as well, but he had to settle for just a lock of her hair twined between his fingers. 

He didn't want this to ever end, but Xander also wanted more. Camilla took him in deep once before pulling back and offering one more little kiss. 

"Don't worry, dearest brother, I want so much more too," she purred as she pulled herself up to again kiss Xander's neck. 

"I'll give you whatever you want," Xander replied quickly as he reached to run his hands down Camilla's sides and settle on her ass. 

"I know you will." She shifted again, letting him reach to find the wet warmth between her legs. Xander needed no further invitation to stroke fingers over her clit, rubbing as Camilla moaned against him. She was more than wet enough to take him, but he knew she needed this. Xander could feel his erection dripping and he ached to touch himself, but he knew Camilla needed this more. 

"Xander--" Camilla got no farther as she came, shuddering against Xander and then scrambling to get on top of him. 

"Let me take care of you," Xander whispered as he reached for her hips to guide her back down onto the bed and then beneath him. Now he could kiss her, feather light on the lips, harder on her neck, down over her breasts to suck for just a moment on each of her nipples before positioning himself between her legs. 

"Please, please..." 

She trailed off as Xander thrust deep and hard into her. The bed creaked as he pulled back and thrust again but Xander didn't care. Not now, not when Camilla reached up to put her hands on his shoulders, not when she was whispering sweet little things and moaning little moans to match his own. He set a quick pace, though not entirely frantic, helped along by Camilla matching him with her own motions. Bliss was already looping through him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but Xander didn't mind. 

He couldn't quite make out Camilla's words, but he knew she was urging him along. She was so warm, so wet, so completely there for him... Just as he was there for her. 

Xander buried his head against her shoulder as he came, emptying into her with a few short, shallow thrusts and wishing he could linger in the absolute pleasure that accompanied his orgasm. Camilla drew a hand up into his hair to run her fingers through it, stroking gently, while her other arm wrapped around him, keeping him close. 

"Are you warm?" 

"Yes," Xander managed. "Do you feel any better? Will you be able to sleep?"

"Yes," Camilla replied. "For tonight, at least."

There was no point in reminding her that they really shouldn't keep doing this. They clearly both needed it. Yes, as he finally moved to sprawl beside her and Camilla curled against him, Xander knew it would happen again. 

And, as long as they both survived, again.


End file.
